


A Different Welcome Home

by Sea_of_Rebellion



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Leia Princess of Alderaan - Claudia Gray, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics), ben solo - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea_of_Rebellion/pseuds/Sea_of_Rebellion
Summary: Han and Leia experience tension as the couple's passions and professions take precedence over their family. Leia and Ben are captured by unknown members of a new kind of Empire that have come out of hiding.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	A Different Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few timeline errors that make this potentially uncanon due to the little information we know about Han and Leia's lifestyle and raising Ben, besides a few Star Wars novels, and other comics. This takes place about 3 years after "Last Shot" in 7 ABY. Assuming Ben is 1-2 years old around that time. He is 4 when this story takes place, and assuringly, Han and Leia are continuing a similar lifestyle, two years later.

Han dusted his feet off on the worn grey stone that laid outside a tall iron sliding door. With one leather glove shoved underneath his arm, and the other gripped between his teeth, he reached his hand out to type in the code on the door’s lock, all the while hastily ripping off his worn, dirty boots. He remembered last time he walked into the house with his boots after traveling, tracking clumps of mud throughout the floor. Leia made sure he didn’t hear the end of it for weeks: as she referred to him as her ‘grimy Corellian space pirate’. He smirked to himself, as he stuffed his gloves in his pocket, and looked down at his boots held tightly in his right hand that fashioned splashes of mud and clumps of sand. He frowned, and quickly gave them another shake at the door “just to be safe”. He thought to himself. He was relieved to be home. 

The door unlocked and slid open, and Han stepped inside, “Don’t you worry, sweetheart!” he called out cheekily, as he punched the buttons on the keypad next to him to lock the door. “I shook my boots off and made sure they were acceptable before entering.. per the majesty’s request!”. He took out a small gold key in the inner pocket of his jacket. He then began to unlock a nearby drawer gently placing his blaster inside. He started anticipate which of his usual greetings from his family he would receive. He had missed his family. 

He would expect to see Ben running in from the living room to welcome him, just as he was finishing up his 50th round of hide and seek with the house droid. With a toothey grin, and stuttering and stumbling over his own words with excitement, he would exclaim, “Dad, did I, you... know, I-I, well, While you were away, I-We, Me- Mom and me, well, I missed you!”. His small 4-year old body would lunge forward and cling onto his dad’s chest, wrapping his short arms around him with all his might, all while keeping a tight fist in his right hand, clenching Han’s old golden dice. 

Han always left his dice with Ben when he was away for long periods of time. They offered a tangible and comforting promise to him, that Han would always come home, which was often, what Ben expressed he was most afraid of. Every night before Han’s departures, Ben would cry for what felt like hours, without a comfort to be found. Even visits from “Uncle Chewy” proved to only distract Ben for a short while. After all, a crossbow without any bolts, was only amusing for so long. And comedic impressions of Uncle “Wando”, the household droid, T-2LC, and even Han, proved to be short lived relief from the tears. Chewy would switch between different growls and grunts as he walked around with his hand on his hips, rolled on the ground, and walked back and forth robotically. “They all sound the same Chewy!” Han would groan, rubbing his forehead with exasperation. While Leia would find herself biting her lip and fighting back laughter, “I think his impression of you, is pretty spot on” she would remark, looking over at Han with her eyebrow raised and her hands covering her mouth, hiding her smirk. But as Ben’s eyes would begin to well up again, she would clear her throat, and looked at her 4-year-old with attentiveness, “Oh sweet boy” she would sigh, as she gently scooped him into her arms. 

Leia, would hold Ben tightly and slowly rock him side to side as she comforted him. She gently stroked his jet black hair, as he buried his head into her chest to hide his tear-filled eyes and running nose. His tired eyes fought to stay awake as he nuzzled comfortably in his mother’s arms. As he drifted off, Han would come in and check on them, and like clock-work, Leia would turn and give Han “the look” he knew too well. Her lips pursed, and her brow slightly furrowed, as her big brown eyes stared intently at him. Each time this brought Han to believe that Ben was not the only one who was unhappy with his frequent departures. But each time the couple would discuss their schedules, it never ended well. Han, always vowed to try to be home more, and so did Leia, but the duties of the New Republic Pilots Commission, Reforming the Rebellion after the dissipation of the Empire, and the Diplomatic concerns of Chandrila, pulled the couple in different directions . Han found himself feeling guilty about this. He loved his family, but he loved being free to race, fly, and fight whenever he pleased. It was a tension felt in the household often. 

As Han walked through his home, his heart began to beat quickly as his narrowed eyes scanned the living room. He walked throughout the living space cautiously, and then continued through the kitchen, and the rooms. No sounds of the droids, no clattering of dishes in the sink, no laughter, no sounds of small feet shuffling across the hallway. The silence seemed to suffocate Han as he could barely find the strength to call out, “Leia?” “Ben?”.  
Han’s pace had now quickened, as he began to circle through each room again, this time pulling back curtains and ripping pillows from chairs and beds to see if this was all another game of hide and seek Ben insisted on. Only this time, There were no giggles or whispers of “Shh! I think he’s coming!” coming from behind closet doors or mounds of pillows. Instead a breathless silence filled the home. So jarring that Han’s pace and aggression only intensified. His family wasn’t here, “No one is here..” he observed quietly to himself. He began to search the counter space for a scrap or paper with a note or an empty pantry to hint that they had taken a trip to the market. But he soon remembered, that it was far later in the evening, and the market was closed.  
He continued to search the cabinets and drawers, when suddenly his eyes fell on a single object that laid on the dining table. His heart dropped. His hand picked up the golden dice that were cold to the touch, with Ben’s small fingerprints still visible. 

Han’s eyes glazed with intensity, as the fear turned to an anger within him. He grabbed his blaster from the table and quickly threw down his boots and shoved his feet in them as he punched the code to the door. He sprinted out the door and down the stairs to the loading dock where the Falcon awaited. Han looked down at the golden dice he still clenched tightly in his hands. He put them in his pocket as he climbed into the ship. He started the Falcon, slamming buttons and turning dials as quickly as he could, as he prepared the ship for flight. He quickly pressed the call button, as he began to record a message, “Chewy-buddy, I know we just finished an assignment, but we have a new one”, Suddenly a loud thud echoed the ship, cutting off Han’s message. The lights within the falcon flickered on and off, and a the shriek of blaster’s hitting the ship’s exterior drowned out Han’s voice as he tried to finish the voice message, “They took Leia and Be-”. Suddenly Han felt the weight of the ship grow heavier, causing him to spin around to see 2 figures with metal helmets covered with markings that he had never seen before- identifying as neither apart of the Rebellion or Empire. He stood up quickly, grabbing his blaster to aim at the intruders. “Who the hell are-” he felt the heat of the blaster’s stun begin to numb his body from head to toe. The mysterious intruder who was taller with large broad shoulders, had pulled his blaster first. Han fell to the ground, as the darkness clouded his vision and his head hit the metal floor and sent shocks of discomfort through his skull before falling limp. He laid still and quiet, as the masked intruder, swung a now unconscious Han over their broad shoulders, while the other checked Han's pocket to find the golden dice, and held it in their hands that were covered in tight black leather gloves. A raspy woman’s voice spoke, “He took the bait”, she speculated. The other figure, a man, still carrying Han over his shoulders, scoffed, “I told you he would”. The woman dangled the dice between her gloved fingers, “Let’s not waste time, Langshire will need to see him immediately", she commanded. The man grunted as he hoisted a slipping Han back onto his shoulders, and slowly trailed behind the woman, accidentally hitting Han's dangling head on the side of the doorway, making a loud thud, causing her to turn around sharply, "You idiot" She snarled, "He won't be any use to us if he is concussed, be CAREFUL!". The man sighed, refusing to fight back, as he cleared his throat, and followed her out out of the Falcon. The pitter-patter of footsteps faded as they exited the ship.

It was silent and still. A soft humming noise coming from the inner workings of the Falcon's start-up being abruptly stopped, carried through the metal walls and floors. The database computer in front of the Pilot's seat let out an unexpected, and soft “beep”, as it confirmed, with glowing words that appeared on the screen, “Message Sent”.


End file.
